


Ogeul Ogeul

by zeromiles



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, THIS IS REALLY LAME AND CHEESY AND GAY, actually not that much dialogue?, arranged marriage fic, jongin is sehun's bff and wingman, jongin is stressed, sehun is in love but wont admit it, some bad language just because, the exo fanbase on ao3 is so DEAD and so is the chanhun fanbase in general so im reviving it, well hes trying, yes i wrote this instead of working on my other fic please dont kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeromiles/pseuds/zeromiles
Summary: (title taken from park kyung's ogeulogeul)Ogeul Ogeul: something that is so sweet/cheesy/corny that it makes you cringe from embarrassment.He hates him when they first meet. His first thought is, Oh my god, he's so fucking hot. And then he hates himself for thinking so, and then he hates Chanyeol for being so, and then he hates everything about the stupid marriage in the first place. Chanyeol smiles at him, and Sehun wants to pound his head on the table. He's nice.The problem is that Sehun's plan was to just get over with the marriage, accept that he would never be really married to the one he loves, and just move on and live it with. But Chanyeol came and ruined everything. Chanyeol is 100% prince-like looks, 100% incredibly kind and charming personality, and 200% chance to be the man to break Sehun's heart. Or make it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy. how much words even is this? its 12:06 am and i have school tomorrow
> 
> i suggest listening to park kyung's ogeulogeul while reading this. and i mean repeatedly this is the only song i listened to while writing this lmao (its also the title so)
> 
> hope u enjoy!!!!

"Good morning!" Sehun apprehensively sits down at the newly-bought kitchen table as he watches Chanyeol, his husband as of the day before, make scrambled eggs on their newly-bought frypans. Everything at the house was newly-bought. The apron Chanyeol was wearing, the bed Sehun just got up from, the shiny stainless steel fridge and every single knickknack in it. Heck, the house _itself_ was newly-bought. Sehun hates it. He misses his worn-out-but-still-comfortable room and the doors that creaked when you opened them. He missed his bathroom that had alien stickers on the walls and half the counter missing (courtesy of a very drunk Jongin). He missed being able to walk around in his own house and not feel like a fucking stranger, because now there _was_ a fucking stranger living with him. Except not exactly, because they were married now. "Good morning."

Chanyeol sets the two plates on the table. They're filled with equal amounts of bacon, eggs, apple slices (with the peels cut to look like bunny ears), and hash browns. He places another plate stacked with toast in the middle and sits down. He smiles at Sehun. "Dig in!"

Sehun murmurs an awkward "Thanks," and picks up a fork to stab at his apples.

The thing is, he's not ungrateful. Never! He was _really_ blessed to have a handsome, tall, funny guy (that even cooked!) as a husband, not some old, gross creep three times his age. Sehun swore up and down that he must've done something _really_ good recently to deserve someone like Chanyeol. But he's still a stranger. This is still an arranged marriage. They didn't even _know_ each other a week ago. Everything was planned for them, from their meeting to their wedding to whether the curtains on their windows should be sandstone or baby blue. (They chose purple.) Everything was priss-proper and close cut from the same square. There were no mistakes in their relationship, if what was happening right now could even be called that.

Sehun sneaks a glance at his new husband. Chanyeol is enjoying his food, having devoured three slices of toast and a glass of orange juice. He doesn't seem to mind that Sehun is an awkward freak that's too shy to say anything other than a greeting. It's terrible. He's sweet and domestic and so _husband_ , and Sehun's heart is so warmed it could burst any moment. His smile is so blindingly bright, Sehun doesn't want to look up at him.

  
***

  
Arranged marriages aren't something rare in their community of rich people that have too much time to spend. It kind of goes like, _Hey,_ our _family's rich,_ your _family's rich, why don't we combine them by making our children who don't care for each other at all marry each other and get even richer?_ Sehun had been fighting his family for the past eighteen years of his life, and had given up at this point. He'd just assumed that he'd be matched up with a freak pervert that he could never love in a million years and only talk to him when they conversed about how openly should they cheat on each other. He did not expect a funny, model-like guy that every girl in South Korea would die for to be his fated one.

He hates him when they first meet. His first thought is _Oh my god, he's so fucking hot_. And then he hates himself for thinking so, and then he hates Chanyeol for being so, and then he hates everything about the stupid marriage in the first place. Chanyeol smiles at him, and Sehun wants to pound his head on the table. _He's nice._

The problem is that Sehun's plan was to just get over with the marriage, accept that he would never be really married to the one he loves, and just move on and live it with. But Chanyeol came and ruined everything. Chanyeol is 100% prince-like looks, 100% incredibly kind and charming personality, and 200% chance to be the man to break Sehun's heart. Or make it.

  
***

  
They sleep in separate rooms, do their laundry separately, have separate places to put their shoes when they walk in the front door. It's like having a roommate. Sehun can live with it. Or he would be able to if Chanyeol didn't stop trying to make it less roommate and more married honeymoon life. He takes them on picnics at the park and trips to the beach and holds Sehun's hand too tight for Sehun to let go (does he really want to though?) and is patient and kind and so, so sweet about the fact that Sehun hardly says two words to him on a daily basis. He chatters enough for the both of them, and Sehun finds that his heart has undeniably (but wouldn't he love to deny it) melted to leave a small, Chanyeol-shaped hole in it.

Chanyeol cooks every morning and every afternoon and ever night on the days they don't go out to fancy restaurants and he accustoms himself to Sehun's needs. He learns that Sehun dislikes tomatoes, and stops using tomato sauce when he makes spaghetti. He uses brown rice instead of white rice, stockpiles strawberry ice cream in the fridge, and puts almonds and pistachios in his salad but never walnuts. Sehun's a little in love.

It's so cliche. Chanyeol's chasing him but Sehun is turning away while his heart is chasing him back. Sehun has never read a Nicholas Sparks book but he imagines this is what it would be like, but more self pretentious and straight. Speaking of. Is Chanyeol even gay? Maybe he's just being nice to Sehun just because he's given up to the fact that he's married to a guy and decided to get over it. Maybe he doesn't even like Sehun. Maybe _Sehun's_ the self pretentious one here.

"Or maybe you're just being a worrywart, and stupid," Jongin suggests over the phone, and Sehun can see him rolling his eyes right now. "He's whipped, you dork. And so are you, you just don't want to admit it because you'll feel like you're losing to yourself."

Jongin's right, they both know that. Not that Sehun's going to admit it out loud. "But what if-"

Jongin interrupts. "But what if nothing, Sehun. What if he does like you and is just too afraid to go further because you're distancing yourself from him? Cut the crap, Sehun. Your husband is the best thing that ever happened in your miserable life. Besides me, of course. Now get your shit together and go get your man." He hangs up, and Sehun is left sighing at his blank phone screen.

  
***

  
"I fell in love with you the first time I saw you," Sehun looks up from the penguin display to stare at Chanyeol, who's not meeting his eyes. He says it like it's something simple, like "I had a swim in the pool today." Not a declaration of his undying and eternal love for Sehun. Like it's easy to understand. And maybe it is.

"Like I saw you, and I thought you were cute as fuck. You have nice eyes and nice eyebrows and a nice body and a nice everything. I was never good at English class, so I can't think of any other adjectives right now. I am so fucking nervous." And he is, Sehun didn't notice earlier but Chanyeol's hands are sweaty and he's standing an awkward distance away from Sehun, which is very not Chanyeol.

"Shit, you were so cute. And then I was like, give it up me, he's probably in love with someone else and will cheat on you a day after the wedding. Cause who would leave a guy like you alone, right? Anyways, I told myself to not get my hopes up, but we moved in together and we went Ikea shopping together and I found out you like red dotted couches and have a really awful bedhead and that you're so wonderfully awkward but you tried so hard to talk to me and it was so endearing, you know? I liked you so much. Like. I still do."

Sehun doesn't say anything. He should, but it's like his voice is trapped. Nothing comes out. Chanyeol finally turns away from the stupid penguins and he looks so nervous right now, Sehun wants to laugh, or maybe cry. He clutches the squid plushie Sehun bought for him at the aquarium gift store tight and clenches his fists. "And. I um, think you like me too? That wasn't supposed to come out as a question."

Sehun stands up, and Chanyeol almost flinches away, as if he's afraid of confrontation of his sprout of love. As if Sehun would say no. "You idiot," Sehun says, and reaches out toward Chanyeol. "I loved you since you walked in the door at the marriage meeting."

  
***

  
So it's your average happy ending. Sehun and Chanyeol sleep together that night in the purest way of sleeping together. They get a pet cat and name him Cleopatra, and then get a pet dog and name her Hamilton. They have an "actual honeymoon" by flying over to Hawaii and Sehun gets a spider bite on his knee while climbing the tallest mountain there (because Chanyeol wanted to) and Chanyeol fusses over him and apologizes a million times while Sehun laughs at him. They kiss and fight and make up and make out and are super disgusting with each other, and maybe Sehun is at the happiest point in his eighteen years of life right now. And maybe Chanyeol is too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> wow i just did that
> 
> jongin is forever suffering, save jongin 2k17
> 
> this is my first ao3 fic thats not gross gyuhao...... what an accomplishment
> 
> i hope u guys liked it!!! its a little messy but thats the charm. i live and thrive on comments so please tell me your thoughts!!!! thank u! 
> 
> <33333


End file.
